This invention relates to a method of supplying messages.
In a well known method of transmitting messages to an intended audience, the messages are transmitted as e-mails to computers operated by members of the intended audience. However, as is also well known, messages transmitted as e-mails are prone to unpredictable delays. For some messages, such delays are unacceptable.
A system for storing messages and for the delivering the messages through a network is described in W096/34341.